


Echoes

by b0died



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Deepthroating, Identity Issues, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0died/pseuds/b0died
Summary: Dante is trapped in Hell with a mirror image he doesn’t know if he can call his own, a brother with a body stitched together by hazy memories.While Dante struggles to accept his twin's return, Vergil struggles to be accepted.





	Echoes

As a child, Dante asked his mother why he and Vergil looked the same. Eva took him in her arms and whispered a story about the universe’s first progeny, a little goddess born from the skies. The first being, she drifted aimlessly in the prologue of the cosmos. The loneliness grew unbearable for her. She sobbed for eons and her tears formed the oceans. When she finally stopped crying, she looked into the waters she created and realized she was not alone. Another child looked back at her from tides and the little god reached in and pulled her out. It was her reflection. A child of the skies and a child of the seas, the first twins of the world.  
****

“You and Vergil have one of the most precious bonds.” Eva told him. “Your souls were born together.”

Vergil laughed when Dante repeated the story to him. His elder brother led him to the house library and pulled out a book labeled _La Biologie_ , then opened it to a page that detailed the scientific explanation for twins. Dante punched him for that. He wanted to believe that they truly were bound together by the cosmos, their synchronicity a blessing the heavens were required to give them. He wanted Vergil to believe it too.

Looking at Vergil now, Dante realizes he is no longer a reflection and it tears him apart. Dante has aged, his face creased with emotion from decades past. He sees none of that in Vergil’s face. This Vergil is just as pristine as Dante remembers him. Proud, pouty lips. Piercing eyes lidded with judgement. His face shows no signs of experiencing pain. Dante hates that. It makes him feel alone like the little goddess in the story. Adrift. Every time Dante peers over at his twin’s face, one that he should know immediately, it practically knocks the wind out of him.

Dante is trapped in Hell with a mirror image he doesn’t know if he can call his own, a brother with a body stitched together by hazy memories. Vergil fights beside him but Dante feels like a stranger. Usually, Dante could get over any emotion with relative ease. Coming to terms with his mother’s death — difficult, but not impossible. Handling a self-absorbed punk of a nephew — cake. Only when it came to Vergil did his mind torture itself with a constant barrage of back and forth thoughts that never led to any kind of conclusion.The complicated vortex of emotion Dante struggles to swallow down and ignore is enough to slow him in battle. He doesn’t notice a demon lunging for his head until a flash of blue strikes past him, slicing the beast in two.

“What in the world was _that_?” Vergil chides, casting the blood off his sword with a flick of his wrist. “I don’t know if you’ve forgotten…but we’re sealed in the Underworld with demons coming at us from every orifice this place has. It would do you well to pay attention.”

Dante is too clouded with his troubled thoughts to put together a characteristic comeback.

“Right…my bad.” It’s all Dante can muster. He rubs the back of his neck, wondering if the gesture could trick his mind into relaxing. It doesn’t.

He neglects to notice Vergil’s sordid expression.

* * *

When Vergil saves Dante’s life from carelessness in battle on a second occasion, he decides it’s one too many times. He rips Yamato from the demon head it was buried in a little too roughly and blood spurts out onto his coat. Vergil inwardly curses and looks over at his sibling, who was slowly reloading Coyote-A and clearly still lost in thought, not even realizing that his brother had just rescued him. The last time Vergil remembers seeing Dante in such a state was when they were children.

Dante was always slow to rise in the mornings. It usually took a great deal of prodding from their mother to wake him. He and Vergil shared a room, their beds opposite of one another. The first thing Vergil saw when he woke up was his little brother’s sleeping face. He was angelic in his sleep. The cocky smirk that usually stained his lips relaxed into a humbled smile in his slumber. It was only in his sleep did Dante’s brazen, performative persona completely melt away, leaving a side of him that no one else had seen besides his twin. Vergil took a strange pride in that.

One morning, Vergil awoke and before opening his eyes, he smiled at the thought of seeing Dante asleep once more. He opened his eyes to an empty bed. It immediately sent panic through his heart. Instinctively, Vergil rushed to the window and saw his brother on the front terrace, seated on his toy horse.

“What are you doing?” Vergil asked when he approached him. His twin’s gaze was fixated on the view of a nearby lake that could be seen through the valley. The sun was slowly making an appearance, its pale yellow light ebbing out onto the lake.

“Look.” Dante pointed. “Where the sky and water meet. Do you think the little goddesses are together again?”

The older brother shook his head and held back a scoff.“You’re still thinking about that? That’s just a story, Dante.”

Dante went silent, his gaze went downward and hair fell over his eyes. His voice came out as a whisper. “But I don’t want it to be.”

Vergil resisted his initial reaction to call his brother silly. He wondered why his sibling was so fixated on this folktale. Even so, a part of him understood. Dante was always delighted to be in the spotlight, not necessarily because of the attention it brought him but because of how exceptional it made him feel. Vergil guessed that story their mother told made him feel the same way — that he and Vergil were truly extraordinary. Vergil came up behind Dante and ran his fingers through his hair, gently tilting his head back to look into his twin’s eyes. They were glazed over in tears that threatened to spill. Vergil kissed his forehead.

“If you don’t want it to be…then I guess it doesn’t have to be.”

If he were made to be honest and transparent, Vergil would admit that was one of his most treasured memories. He looks over at his brother now, so much older and stronger, yet in the same state he was in that one morning. Experience tells him that he’s the only one right now who can snap him out of it. Common sense tells him it’s necessary for self-preservation’s sake. They had been in constant battle in the Underworld for what felt like ages and his body, which had been given little to no reprieve since his return, was well on the way to reaching its limit.

Vergil sheathes Yamato and approaches his twin.

“Brother.”

Dante whips his head up and stares at him, blinking and wincing as if he’s trying to adjust his vision. “Yeah?”

“What is troubling you?” Vergil asks outright. His sibling blinks again and shifts backwards, startled by the question. The elder Sparda doesn’t blame him. Asking Dante about his wellbeing wasn’t characteristic of him. Until recently, all of Vergil’s efforts were focused on destroying the other man. But he had an objective here. And if he went deeper than that, after splitting his psyche in two and examining the monster of himself objectively, Vergil has changed in some ways. Even if he tries to ignore that. A part of him is urges emotional honesty, despite how foreign that concept was to him. He doesn’t expect Dante to understand that immediately…especially when he was still trying to understand it himself.

Dante recovers from his shock and covers it up with a forced laugh.

“How can I be troubled!” Dante exclaims and gestures at the gruesome scenery about them. “I’m vacationing on the most wonderful plane of existence, ripping apart eldritch beings with my _favorite_ person in the world! I’m happy as a dog.”

He’s smiling wide but his eyes betray him. Vergil won’t let him brush this off with humor.

“Stop being facetious.” Vergil states, walking closer to him. Dante stiffens. “Your responses in combat have been sloppy. Twice now I’ve saved your life and I think it would be rather pathetic if I had to bury my brother for something as paltry as inattentiveness. So answer me properly…what is troubling you?”

Silence settles between the two. Dante observes his brother’s face again. The clear planes of it. He new form hasn’t even grown in a beard yet. A deep pain bubbles within the younger twin once more and he can no longer bear to look, turning himself to walk away.

“How cowardly.” Vergil admonishes him. “I expect more from you, Dante —”

“Oh, shut the hell up!” Dante snaps, whipping around to face his twin. “You? Of all people, asking me how I’m doing? After all the shit you’ve caused, all the messes I’ve had to clean up for you for _decades_ and you suddenly wanna ask what the fuck is troubling me?”

Dante laughs to himself ruefully, takes a breath to calm down. The memories, the deceit, the pain of the current moment, it was all hitting him at once, raining down like the glass shards that fell and shattered around Vergil upon his return. His twin’s cold, distant expression when he regarded Dante — _that_ was the Vergil he knew well. This Vergil, staring him down, dissecting his responses to find out how he _feels_?

Dante can’t take this. He gestures at his brother’s face, his body. “I don’t even know what the fuck I’m looking at anymore. You’ve taken on so many faces, I can’t tell if this is — if you’re even —”

“I _am_ Vergil. I’m your brother.” Vergil interrupts, shocked that Dante would even consider him not to be. He closes the space between them and Dante jolts back again. “Look at me.”

Dante shakes his head, refuses to meet Vergil’s gaze. “You don’t understand.”

Vergil scowls and shakes his head. “Understand what? Don’t tell me you’re tying yourself in knots just because of how I look.”

“No!” Dante exclaims, slamming his fist onto a nearby boulder, sending a deep crack through it. “Fucking dumbass! Of course it’s not just because of that!”

Dante paces and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. “If there was anything that was a constant in my life, it was your stubborn jackass attitude and the fact that we looked the same. Even as that Nelo Angelo bullshit, I knew that when I ripped you out from that I’d find — I’d find —”

The younger twin rubs the back of his neck and forces himself to meet Vergil’s gaze. “I’d find you. I’d find myself.”

Vergil recalls the goddess story, the star-born creature that tore her own reflection into existence. The little ancient thing that saved herself from loneliness. It’s coming together now, the reason behind Dante’s misery, like a criss-cross seam of thread getting pulled taut. The elder twin approaches Dante, stands so close that he can feel the heat emanating off of him. Dante doesn’t tear away this time, resigning to his brother’s stubbornness. He stares at the ground and tries not to tear up when he feels a familiar hand through his hair.

“Do you not believe that I can change?” Vergil asks. The question is for the both of them, he realizes.

Dante shakes his head. “You never do…every time it ends the same way.” Vergil pulls him closer, slips a hand under Dante’s coat to caress his back. Dante sighs and feels himself melt in his twin’s touch. “Every time I try to save you, it feels like I get less of you back…there’s not enough of me to keep you.”

Vergil cups a hand over Dante’s face and leans into his ear. “All of me is here with you, Dante. Allow yourself to believe in that.”

The younger twin takes in a deep, stuttered breath and Vergil knows he’s crying. The salty scent of his tears is bittersweet.

“I don’t want to keep going like this.” Dante’s voice is barely above a whisper. He pulls Vergil closer. “I don’t want things to end how I think they will.”

Vergil lays a chaste kiss on his brother’s tear-stained cheek, savors the taste of it.

“If you don’t want it to end like that…it doesn’t have to.”

The brothers pull back at the same time to meet each other’s gaze. When Vergil looks into Dante’s eyes, it’s like he’s looking at the sky.

* * *

Dante lays him down and undresses Vergil in haste, shoving clothing aside until his twin is naked before him. Of course, he’s gorgeous, his body sculpted to perfection, skin soft to the touch despite his hewn appearance. Dante runs his hands over Vergil’s body in worship and assessment, eyes seeking out any kind of aberration. He doesn’t find one.

“Verge.” Dante breathes, letting his brother pull him down to crash their lips together. They both revel in the taste of one another and fight for dominance with their tongues just to get more. Vergil wraps his arms around his brother’s broad shoulders and, for once in a very long time, feels comfort.

“Vergil, Vergil.” Dante repeats between kisses. “I’ve missed you so much — I’ve needed you —”

“I know, brother, I know.” Vergil says back, hands coming down to tug at Dante’s coat and shirt. “Let me see you, Dante.”

Dante shakes his head. “No, I can’t — I’m not —”

Vergil snakes his hands under his twin's shirt and drags his fingers over the skin. “I need to see you, Dante. It’s been too long. I don’t want you to hold back.”

Dante closes his eyes and nods his head. “Alright…don’t forget that you said that though.”

His twin laughs. “Of course.”

The younger Sparda stands above him and sheds his coat. He then pulls off his shirt and Vergil tracks the reveal of his twin’s form, amazed. Yes, Dante appears older, more battle worn with roughened skin that reveals years like the rings of a tree. Vergil devours his brother with his eyes as if he were a book, reading everything he can see. When Dante gets to unbuckling his belt, Vergil brings himself to his knees and helps him shove down his pants. He bites his lip at what he’s been itching to see. His brother’s daunting cock, hard and ready for him. They had always matched in terms of their size but Vergil still found himself excited at the sight of his twin’s dick.

Vergil gazes into his eyes as he wraps a hand around Dante’s girth. Dante buckles at the touch and heaves out a sigh. His heart is beating out of his chest from barely being touched. Vergil loves that he has this effect on the devil-hunter — always has. He leans forward and licks the tip of Dante’s dick, earning a low groan from the man.

“Start with my throat, brother.” Vergil opens his mouth wide.

Dante obliges the command immediately, grips his twin’s hair and thrusts forward into his mouth. His engorged cock hits the back of Vergil’s throat and goes past the uvula. Vergil’s eyes promptly well up with tears and he does his best to relax his gag reflex despite the massive assault. Dante starts slow, keening at the feeling of Vergil’s velvet-like tongue against the underside of his dick. He keeps the majority of his length sheathed in his brother’s mouth, pounding in and out of it with short, sharp thrusts, moaning as he does it.

Vergil brings a hand down and strokes his aching cock to accommodate himself as Dante uses his mouth. Knowing what will come next, he also shoves a dry finger into himself which soon becomes two. Taking Dante inside will still be an arduous task but the elder figures that little preparation is better than none.

After what feels like ages the younger twin changes his pace, rips his erection from Vergil’s mouth, allowing his older brother to gasp for a breathe, before shoving it back down his throat. He repeats the action and Vergil maintains eye contact with him the entire time. His mouth and chin are dribbling with spit, a match to Dante’s cock which glistens with a thick coat of saliva. Ribbons of spit connect his dick to Vergil's mouth when he pulls out and the sight of it is enough to make Dante come. Vergil seems to catch onto that thought and he brings his hands up to hold Dante back by his thighs.

The devil-hunter practically _whines_. “ _Verge_ — c’mon, please, let me —”

“Apologies, my dear Dante.” Vergil wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “But we can’t let your soaked cock go to waste.” He nestles back onto his clothing, hooks his hands under his thighs and spreads them, revealing himself. Dante’s eyes become dark with lust but he doesn’t move until he’s given the word to.

“Now, brother.”

When Dante breaches him, Vergil’s body sings with electricity. His spine arches off the ground and every reaction he has seems delayed in comparison to the speed at which Dante ravages his body. His brother’s cock is _spearing_ him, pushing his insides aside with every thrust. It’s far too much at once, way too rough for what is technically a first time. But between the two of them, they couldn’t have it any other way.

“Vergil, Vergil.” Dante repeats his name like a prayer, gasping in pleasure. He comes, his copious semen spilling out from the edges of Virgil’s hole, but the thrusts remain steady. He knows he’ll be hard soon enough just by staying inside Vergil’s incredibly tight heat. “I could never forget this feeling. I’d kill an army of demons if it meant I could be with you. If I could fuck you.”

Vergil laughs. “You already have.” He kisses Dante’s jaw, nips at it. “And I love you for it.”

It feels like a rumble of thunder through the devil-hunter’s body when he hears those words. He hooks one arm under Vergil’s arched back and lifts his body with him as he stands up. The older brother lets out a surprised yelp, grabs Dante’s shoulders and wraps his legs around his waist.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Dante chuckles, bringing a hand down to grip one of Vergil’s asscheeks. The other arm stays wrapped around his waist. With a sweet kiss to Vergil’s lips, Dante hoists his twin’s body up and slams him back down onto his cock. Vergil screams. The position drives Dante’s dick so impossibly deep inside him Vergil sees stars. He feels like a rag doll with the way his body is being handled, like he’s a tool only for his brother’s pleasure. His prostate is getting _abused_ and it sends bolts of pleasure through his body. He doesn’t even recognize he’s come until a bit of his own semen lands on his lips. Dante notices and laps it up with his tongue.

“Dante — you’re going to break me!” Vergil keens, digs his nails into his brothers shoulders.

“You can manage it. You always could.” Dante adjusts his position, grips his twin by the hips with both hands and proceeds to pummel his hole with jack-hammer thrusts. Vergil throws his head back in a carnal moan, eyes rolling back. His slutty, incoherent expression is one Dante has been dreaming about, viciously jerking off to, during their years apart.

“That’s right.” Dante growls. “You can take it.”

Vergil gasps, trying to find the air Dante keeps fucking out of him. He leans in for a sloppy kiss, moaning into Dante’s mouth, then pulls his brother’s head to the side to bite down on his neck. Dante growls but allows Vergil to lap up his blood. The taste of it is heavenly on Vergil’s tongue. Before he knows it, he’s come once more. Dante quickly follows suit, grunting through his orgasm and pumping Vergil’s hole so full of cum it bursts out of him.

There’s no refractory period. Dante’s demonic side is too revved up to stop. Vergil is thrown face down on his makeshift nest of clothes and Dante’s on top of him in a flash, driving his cock back into his oversensitive asshole. He feels flames scour over his body and realizes that Dante has sin-triggered. In his devil form, Dante’s erection only grows larger and forms ridges that stretch out Vergil’s insides in brutal ways.

“Dante! It’s too much!” Vergil manages to scream, tries to free himself only to be forced back down by clawed hands.

“We both know this is what you want.” Dante snarls over him, his voice echoing with demonic power. “You want my claim over you. You need it.” He gazes down at his brother’s entrance, how it widens to accept him so perfectly. “And I will always give it to you freely. _Take it_.”

Vergil can do nothing except continue to sob, knows his ass is getting torn as Dante punishes it with a crushing fuck. The pain and pleasure that sear through his body leave him in an unfocused panic. He didn’t have the strength or coherence to devil-trigger himself even if he wanted to. Of course Dante was right; this is what he wanted, needed. He musters up the energy to spread his legs wider under Dante’s hard weight, allowing him better access to impale him.

“Yes, my Dante.” Vergil rasps out. “I’ll never deny this anymore. Claim me for the last and final time. I’m yours.”

The demon above him rumbles with triumphant laughter before sinking his fangs into Vergil’s neck. Vergil cries out again, another orgasm ripping the breath out of him. His cock strains against the ground beneath him, his asshole tightens around Dante’s demon length and his body shakes. Dante drags his sandpaper tongue over the mark he left on his brother, a match to the one Vergil left on him. His twin’s blood tastes divine and so _right_ on his tastebuds. He speeds up his thrusts as another orgasm approaches and Vergil continues to wail underneath him.

“Vergil. Brother. _You are mine._ ”

Dante buries himself deep into Vergil as he orgasms, ripping a final, weeping moan from his twin’s throat. Vergil can feel hellishly hot cum filling his insides, spurting out from him. He watches through bleary eyes his brother’s claws threading through his hands. The claws slowly recede back to their human form and it’s the last thing Vergil sees before his consciousness fails him.

* * *

Vergil opens his eyes to the sight of Dante’s sleeping face. It's a familiar sight, Dante's soft expression, but it's the first time he'd seen it in decades. He's sleeping shirtless beside him and Vergil realizes he has Dante's coat draped over him. Vergil pulls the coat around him tighter and shivers at his brother's musk. It's warm and rich, smoky, calls to mind gunpowder and leather. He gazes over Dante’s features, all the creases and lines and the stories they told.

For ages, Vergil had been telling the same story believing it could become a legend. Doing the same thing over and over to reap endings that were just as repetitive. He realizes now, he wasn’t forming a legend at all. He was releasing the same old tune into the world just to have it echo back to him. He looks over Dante’s face once more and lets the warmth and comfort of the moment sink into his bones. He wonders why he had denied himself these moments, opting instead to suffer for what he thought was his own greater good. Years of pain in which his pride refused him the thing, the person, he needed most. This time, Vergil decides, he must choose differently.

Vergil is torn from his thoughts when Dante stirs awake. He closes his eyes just before the younger twin opens his own in order to not get caught staring at him. Dante groans and stretches as he wakes, reveling in the feeling of a post-sex nap. He looks over his brother's apparently sleeping form and smiles. This was something he'd battle the rest of the world for, tooth and nail; to be alongside his brother in quietness and peace. He brings a hand up to stroke Vergil’s face. The older twin’s nose twitches in response. Dante laughs to himself.

“I know you’re awake.”

Vergil pauses. “Oh?”

“You always wake up before me, asshole.”

Vergil grins and opens his eyes to Dante’s gaze. He doesn’t hesitate to lean forward and kiss him. Dante hums in satisfaction, entertains the idea that he fucked his brother into being sweet to him but knows Vergil would punch his face in if he ever suggested as much.

“Never seen you like this. I could get used to it.” 

Vergil considers those words for a moment. He decides.

“You should.” Vergil replies. Dante’s eyes widen.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes.”

Dante takes a moment to read over his brother’s expression, trying to find any semblance of untruth. When he fails to find it, he leans over his twin and kisses his lips, cheek, jaw, neck. With each kiss he’s shooting a prayer to every god he can think of to ensure this was real. He rests his head in the crook of Vergil’s neck and inhales the scent of him. It's aromatic and exotic with heady undertones, reminds him of ice and gin.

“Verge…”

Vergil sighs, content, and brings a hand through Dante’s hair.

“ _But now I get it. I am the other one. I’ve finally seen through my own image. I burn with love for — me. The spark I kindle is the torch I carry. Whatever can I do?_ ”

Dante snorts and sits up, gazing at his twin’s smirking face. It's nostalgic. “Ever the narcissist.”

“That I can’t deny.” Vergil runs a hand down Dante’s chest and the younger demon takes it in his own. His hand is warm, roughened from weapon handling but it holds him gently.

“You sound a lot like someone I used to know when you talk like that.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Dante kisses his hand. “Of course not. I love hearing that side of you.”

“If that’s so, you may be hearing a lot of it.”

Dante smiles down at him and Vergil basks in it. He watches his younger brother get up and stretch his limbs.

“Well, we’ve been here way too long.” Dante sighs. “Better haul ass before those demons get to sniffing us out.” He extends a hand to Vergil. “C’mon, brother.”

Vergil gazes up at his twin and at the faux Underworld sky that frames his face. He had been drowning for ages, he realizes, floating underneath a sea of his own creation. The loneliness had become unbearable. And now, again, he sees a shadow above the waters and a hand that breaches the tides. This time, Vergil grasps for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this whole fic is based off a twin goddess story I made up using bits and pieces of myths I've heard and read before. This house is built on sand but it's still a house, am I _right_ fellas?! Ahaha...ha...
> 
> Title, theme inspiration and poem excerpt are from Ovid's _Narcissus and Echo_.
> 
> Also, my recent foray into erotic fiction has inspired me to make a Twitter solely for my NSFW artwork and writing. If you're interested in following, you can find me [@terrorfille](https://twitter.com/terrorfille). You can also follow me on Tumblr [@b0died](https://b0died.tumblr.com/). I'm currently taking NSFW fic requests. 18+ only please! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Lemme know what ya think. :3c


End file.
